


自由、平等與博愛

by MooseintheRain



Category: French Revolution - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OOC, 不要逼我做作業, 作者沒吃藥, 回憶殺, 大量私設, 小學生文筆, 性轉, 我們要做時代的好青年！, 損友太漂亮怎麼辦？在線等！, 日常 - Freeform, 歡喜冤家（不）, 流水帳, 熱（中）血（二）, 狗血垃圾, 相愛相殺, 短小, 腦洞大開, 裙子下沒有野獸系列, 錯字連篇, 青春校園
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseintheRain/pseuds/MooseintheRain
Summary: PSNJM系列短篇番外 法國人全體性轉 ^q^假設安東尼上的不是Notre-Dame，而是還是女校的PSNJM又是一篇少女的日常校園生活類的同人（笑）青春啊





	1. 這是什麼狗血設定？

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billspilledquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billspilledquill/gifts).



> 在作死的邊緣大鵬展翅
> 
> 先看看反應如何再更文

1-  
路易絲·安東尼雅·德·聖茹斯特是PSNJM公認的校花，雖說她本人從沒承認過這個頭銜。  
在女校當什麼校花啊，同樣是女生比美有什麼用？  
（瓊斯：不不學霸我們不比美，我們比醜，比誰的黑眼圈更濃、誰的頭髮更油、誰熬夜更久、誰的痘痘更大）  
但品行端正的安東尼雅在乎的不是放電的對象；連牽男孩子的手都會臉紅的人是不會主動撩人的。  
她在乎的是校園風氣。

是的，你沒讀錯，校園風氣。

社會道德感十足的安東尼雅非常排斥女生之間的不良競爭。當初帶頭推動反校園霸凌活動的就是她，兩年前成立了SF的是她，不久前邀請青少年社會服務協會會長來學校演講的也是她。在聖茹斯特的帶領下，SF如今已超越了學生會，成為學生們心中的包青天。

雖說為了人人平等而奮鬥的聖茹斯特因為長得太漂亮而與正義的夥伴的傳統形象相差甚多。

（據說入SF會的要求之一是戴金色耳飾）


	2. 這是什麼狗血初見？

2-  
卡蜜兒·一堆風車·德穆蘭這輩子最恨的是自己的口吃，其次是聖茹斯特。  
比起從小一起長大的馬克西米蓮，卡蜜兒認識安東尼雅的時間實在是短的可憐。  
她至今仍然記得那災難性的一天。

初一的卡蜜兒在各種意義上都是個小天使，那時的她可愛乖巧成績好，充滿夢想與希望的腦袋也還未被黃色廢料填滿。

五年前，想要改正自己因說話結巴而造成的怯懦性格的德穆蘭加入了話劇社。經過了一學年的奮鬥，她終於擺脫了一緊張就舌頭打結的毛病，在第一排的馬克西米蓮鼓勵的目光下走上了學期末成果發表會的舞台。  
刺眼的白光打在卡蜜兒稚嫩的臉龐上，使得她不得不瞇起眼睛把頭轉開。若她只瞇了眼倒還好，這頭一轉可就不得了了。

懸在空中的舞台燈在她左上方，而聖茹斯特就坐在她右手邊觀眾席的正中央。少女熾熱的目光對上了卡蜜兒，她嘴角微微地上揚著，暗色的背景襯出了那天使般的容顏。

那一天，卡蜜兒·德穆蘭的努力和她對一切的認知皆化為了烏有。  
那一刻，她明白了為何區區一個笑容可傾倒眾生。

幾年後，在她終於見識到路易絲·安東尼雅·聖茹斯特骨子裡是什麼鬼樣子時，她也清楚的體會到了何為天使面孔魔鬼心腸。

卡蜜兒·一堆風車·德穆蘭這輩子最恨的不是自己的口吃，而是聖茹斯特的臉。


	3. 這是什麼狗血同學愛？

3-  
馬克西米蓮·弗朗西絲·瑪麗·羅伯斯比爾最初的夢想是快快樂樂的當個小公主，那時的她是個四歲的小蘿莉。十七歲的馬克西米蓮的夢想，不，依她本人所言，她的「人生目標」是成為律師。或許與大多數孩童一樣，她在成長過程中漸漸發現自己的願望不切實際，但她並沒有進而拋棄了舊時的執著，反倒將夢想的範圍擴大了。簡單來說，她希望人人都能做自己的國王、掌握自己的人生。

「人人生而自由，在尊嚴和權利上一律平等。他們賦有理性和良心，並應以兄弟關係的精神相對待。」

羅伯斯比爾將來是要幹大事的人。

下定決心要盡全力維護他人人權的她決定從法律著手，於是她加入了辯論社。除了熟知法律條文以及其運用以外，靈活的思維、嚴密的邏輯和鋒利的嘴巴在她眼裡是不可缺少的條件。

然而辯論社在馬克西米蓮初二時因人數不足及其他諸多問題而被解散了，使得失去了方向的她不得不另尋出路。

接下來的就是歷史了。

社團招生說明晚會在每年的十月初舉行。那一年，馬克西米蓮是被卡蜜兒硬拉去的，即使她倆都清楚的明白在場的沒有一個社團活動可滿足羅伯斯比爾的要求。  
事實正如她所料。心裡早已有了底的馬克西米蓮正獨自一人要離開會場時被她最意想不到的人攔住了。

那並不是她第一次見到以出名了的校花，卻是她第一次看到臉色通紅、頭髮凌亂且毫不優雅的聖茹斯特。

「晚上好，不好意思打擾了。我叫露易絲·安東尼雅，很高興認識你。不介意的話，可以請你借我幾分鐘時間嗎？」

羅伯斯比爾揚了揚眉毛，很快地收起了臉上的疲倦，聖茹斯特見狀決定直接切入重點。

「我聽說了你去年在辯論社的表現，馬克西米蓮—請容我這麼稱呼你—你是一個很好的辯士和演說者，而我需要你—我們需要你這樣的人。」

馬克西米蓮很清楚自己懷疑的表情對對方不禮貌，但她也很清楚自己藏不過對方犀利的眼光。

「晚上好，露易絲—如果你不介意我叫你露易絲。你多獎了，團裡的學姊們都比剛入門的我優秀許多；學校也不乏你口中的能言善道者，不論是否曾是辯論社的一員。文學社為何需要一個青澀的、只會耍嘴皮子的初二生？」

「因為你不甘只在口頭上做功夫」

羅伯斯比爾正想說世上不甘心的人多的是了，畢竟人生十有八九不是如意事，但她被對方接下來的那句話哽的無話可說。

「願意付出的人不少，但真的吃苦耐勞的做著事的沒幾個。有才華與抱負固然好，未實現的承諾終究是空話。」

馬克西米蓮十四年來寂靜的內心忽然間悸動不已  
「你不是代表文學社來找我的。」話還沒到嘴邊，少女就猜到了答案。

對方微微一笑，自信滿滿的道：  
「為了這個學校，為了我們的同學，為了你我心中的大義—」

「—你伸出了橄欖枝。」

羅伯斯比爾欣然伸出右手，握住了絕對不是個漂亮花瓶的校花的手。

「初次見面，露易絲·安東尼雅·德·聖茹斯特，我是馬克西米蓮·羅伯斯比爾，請多多指教。」

兩個月後，在與校方不斷的商量爭論下，Solidarité au Féminin 正式成立。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @billspilledquill的露易絲超級漂亮的！可以留著做封面嗎？


	4. 這是什麼狗血相親？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前．CGOSNS的姬情滿滿的生賀（暴露生日系列）  
> 祝大觸生日快樂！！許個願吧哈哈

4-  
聖茹斯特至今仍然不懂為什麼她們三人裡就卡蜜兒一個脫了單。  
（瓊斯：因為你太漂亮了，馬克西太禁慾了，卡蜜兒比較好勾搭）  
對於某人的宣言，安東尼雅難得的選擇了沈默。

安東尼雅在世的十七年來最不堪回首的黑歷史大概是初三時被好友潘妮洛普·弗朗索瓦絲·約瑟芬·樂巴拉去聯誼。以樂巴的原話來說，那只是「同學們在校外聚一聚，聯絡一下感情」的友好的午後時光。每每想到那個糟糕的下午，聖茹斯特都忍不住在心裡問候死黨的祖宗十八代。

打死她都想不到樂巴竟然邀請了別的學校的男孩子，更何況是Brébeef的。

那一天，PSNJM的「風雲人物」幾乎全來了。早到些許的聖茹斯特快速了掃了一圈周圍的人，在她沒看到整天拖著個瓊斯牌小尾巴的完美小公主凱瑟琳時，心中便有了數。

果不其然，沒幾分鍾後，一群渾身上下充滿直男氣質的男生成群結隊的出現了。領頭的當然是樂巴。  
（瓊斯：是紳/士吧，你想說的是紳/士氣質對不對？）

聖茹斯特在禮貌的問候樂巴和她的朋友們時心裡暗暗後悔起沒有找藉口推掉這次的聚餐，任何藉口都好，她寧願待在家裡輔導妹妹做作業或是替隔壁的丹麥小王子遛他那十幾隻跟人一樣高大的大麥町狗也不想被當成沒有男人世界就沒啥好了的人，直到她感到肩膀被人輕輕的拍了一下。

安東尼雅這輩子從來沒有這麼高興看到馬克西米蓮過。事實上，那時的她熱淚盈眶的上前抱住了她的好友，離求婚就差了那麼一丁點兒。

« De bonnes amies devraient se marier. »

羅伯斯比爾安撫似的拍了拍她的後背，道：「你看誰來了」  
聖茹斯特故作稀鬆平常的放開了對方，往旁邊一瞅，啊，那不是咱的老相（損）好（友）一堆風車嗎？馬克西妳是怎麼把她從補習班裡拯救出來的？

馬克西米蓮·學霸·不可說的秘密·羅伯斯比爾聞言，露出了神秘的笑容。一旁的卡蜜兒頓時抖了一抖，好似被冷風蹂躪的單薄秋葉。（所以說這種鬼天氣還要出來集體相親到底是怎樣啦）  
聖茹斯特見狀默默地嘆了口氣，轉眼定睛一看，臥槽德穆蘭那傢伙的手放在哪裡？！她那摟著的是個妹子嗎？！欸那不是咱同學嗎？！什麼時候？！發生了什麼事？！

心裡上萬隻羊駝飛奔而過的安東尼雅很艱難的控制著了自己的表情；她可一點都不想被卡蜜兒做成表情包，於是她假裝淡定的打了招呼，並隨著樂巴等人前往餐廳。

路上的德穆蘭一路和漂亮小姑娘有說有笑的，使一旁的男性生物頻頻散發出更加濃烈、灰暗的黃金單身漢的氣息。  
少女你要成為男生公敵了你知不知道？

為了不顯得自己很孤獨寂寞很需要藍孩紙，聖茹斯特一直保持著彬彬有禮的表象，直到某個健壯的短髮小帥哥（？）的出現。

那可說是火星撞地球，氫氣遇氧氣，兩人炸出了美好的火花。談政治、人性、宗教、人權與哲學談得火熱的兩人在聚會結束後互換了電話號碼，便各自分頭走了。順帶一提，卡蜜兒早早便謊稱有事而帶著那姑娘離開了。

馬克西米蓮和安東尼雅在回程的地鐵上收到了來自德穆蘭的短信。

那姑娘，安·露西爾·拉瑞頓·杜普萊西，作為Brébeef某個學生的前女友，其實是被樂巴拉來助陣的。然而後者並不知道他倆才剛分手沒幾天，這才糊塗的邀請了露西爾的前任的朋友們。  
傷心欲絕的露西爾在沒準備好見到前男友的情況下在路上遇到了卡蜜兒，而善良熱情（？）的德穆蘭決定幫助杜普萊西過這艱難的一關，於是她扮起了護花使者陪著妹子逃出聚會，帶著她玩了一下午好舒散心中的積鬱。  
好人做到底的她還把那女孩子送了回家。

讀完好友的報備的馬克西米蓮稱讚了卡蜜兒一番，道她是個貼心的好公民。賣完乖的某風車便得瑟的問起了安東尼雅與她「親愛的小甜甜」的關係。

正想回答對方很聰明的且兩人談得來的聖茹絲特頓時愣住了。她當時並沒有特別注意與她相談甚歡的少年的長相，但仔細回想一下後，她發現了不得了的事：那不是剪了頭髮的學生會三年級代表，喬治亞·賈桂琳·丹登本人嗎？！怪不得她總覺得對方眉尾的疤很眼熟！

其實對聖茹絲特來說，她與丹登的孽緣也沒有那麼差；真正使她感到不堪回首的不只是這些。

一年後，卡蜜兒和露西爾在一起了。

安東尼雅至今仍然確信著一堆風車當初拐了人家姑娘或許是為了她好，但接下來的日子她就不予置評了。

（據說後來每年愚人節卡蜜兒背後都會被貼上「大野狼」、「小心很辣的雞出沒」、「警察蜀黍就是這個人」的便條貼的由來就是這個）


	5. 這是什麼狗血回憶殺？

5-  
柔和的燈光點點灑在少女的身軀上，她那潔白的裙子如同夜空中熠熠生輝的繁星。飄逸的裙擺隨著她的舞步搖曳著，好似水波一般來回輕撫著女孩纖細的腳踝。

記憶中的羅莎莉也是如此純真美好。

就這樣無憂無慮的與心悅之人在黑夜中起舞，將生活的瑣事拋之腦後，為了慶祝生命，為了享受當下，為了祭奠不曾到來的明天。

過去的點點滴滴隨著逐漸轉快的音樂在人們眼前展開，不斷的轉著圈的少女慢慢的與另一人的身影疊合。

那鮮嫩的花苞遠在綻放之前於狂風暴雨中凋零。雨過天青後，空中依然遺留著一絲淡雅的清香。一陣玫瑰花雨隨著帷幕降下，滿天飛揚的花瓣與女孩最後蒼白的容顏深深的刻印在聽眾的腦海裏。

那年的話劇社在舞蹈社員的友情贊助下依舊在搞事情呢。當時該社的聖誕演出《擷香》徹底轟動了全校。

 

羅莎莉．席斯，俗稱話劇社的大佬，設立該社團年年於發表會吐槽社會吐槽人性的傳統的鼻祖。校方一開始很是支持席斯等新血帶來的改變，但當校風在動盪中走向下坡時，那些曾經的「英雄」慢慢的被按上了莫須有的罪名。

席斯留下的那一沓信被警方帶走了。在缺乏資訊的情況下，謠言逐漸四起。話劇社員們為了替學姊正名而決定將她這三年來的經歷一五一十的演義出來。後果可想而知。若席斯之死是壓倒駱駝的最後一根稻草，那《擷香》則將被隱藏許久的沙漠之舟曝於光天化日下。兩者並稱為「玫瑰事件」。

2001年是個多事之秋。當時一堆風車、裙子石頭和聖公正就讀於PSNJM二年級。蘿蔔絲啤酒至今仍不知道卡蜜兒與玫瑰事件的關係。那一陣子，後者常常晚歸，且每每都以社團活動之名為藉口。馬克西米蓮曾經與安東尼雅為了SF做準備而在小區裏的咖啡廳待到晚上八點。她很清楚的記得，在她倆準備收拾東西回家時，卡蜜兒從對面的一小巷裏沖了出來，夕陽將她的雙頰映的通紅如火，點點淚水似寶鑽一般閃耀著，那光輝一閃而過地消失於街角的人群裡。那晚，德穆蘭反常的沒有回好友的短信和電話。馬克西曾向話劇社探過口風，然無果。此事便不了了之。

聖誕假期結束後，聖茹斯特與羅伯斯比爾在返校日收到了校長本人的來信。或許在許多人眼裡，她倆於校方的退步與SF的創建有很大的功勞，但馬克西米蓮．羅伯斯皮爾的直覺告訴她，自己的青梅間接的推動了這一切。

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @billspilledquill  
> (Insert that Sorry song by Justin Bieber)  
> Do you accept this, then? Pretty please?


	6. 這是什麼狗血發展？（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兩個字：臥槽

聖茹斯特想要挖個洞把自己活埋了，至少那樣的話她不用面對好友的目光。  
不就是本小黃書嘛，誰沒有寫過啊？  
但這並不是單純的桃色本子，背後還摻雜了一堆激進、極端的思想。  
她眨了眨眼，深吸一口氣，心裏想著『公開處刑也不過如此』的自我麻醉後，主動迎上了馬克西米蓮清澈而明亮的雙眸。

「如你所見，我的好友，」她開口說道，一邊理清思緒：「當時的我是個傻子。天真的、稚嫩的、自以為是的傻子。」  
沒錯，就這樣下去，誠實但簡單的帶過去，最後適當的開個玩笑收場。沒有必要駐足於此，過度的解釋反而會造成反效果。  
「在成長的路上走入了迷途，憤世嫉俗的對這個世界感到失望，覺得滿腔的熱血與正義無處宣洩。」  
但不是誤入，這無關對錯；過去的一切成就了現在的自己，這一點無須否認。  
很好，太過簡單、模糊的答案會顯得欲蓋彌彰，替這件事永遠的打上「不光彩」的印章。最重要的是，不可以讓她覺得自己不信任她。這本來就沒什麼大不了的嘛，誰沒有連黑歷史都不算的灰歷史呀？

「現在想想也真是不懂事，」安東尼雅輕笑著表示，「明明有出路卻沒看到，被—」  
「被震驚、失望和憤怒蒙蔽了眼睛？」對方搖了搖頭，眼裡滿是笑意「什麼美德都被拋到腦後？主張由道德約束人民的可是你啊，親愛的安東尼雅！」  
明明是責備的話語，卻一絲失望的意味都沒有。『太軟了』，她下意識的想，『這個人應有的稜角竟被全然磨去—不該是這樣的。』卻馬上被自己的潛意識嚇到。『就算是朋友也—』也什麼？為什麼？該是什麼樣子？

忽來的沈默敲響了羅伯斯比爾內心的警鐘。若對方很明確的不以此事為恥、願主動與自己分享過去且顯得的頗為自在的話，為何在自己回應她的期待，半開玩笑的表明立場安撫了她後，卻突然卻步了？聖茹斯特從來沒有退讓過，哪怕是一丁點。

美少女聖公正側過頭仔細打量著發覺了自己不對勁而嚴肅起來的裙子石頭，對方微蹙地眉間有股莫名的、深深的刻印在靈魂上的熟悉感。看，這才是真正的馬克西米連，為各種事情操心，熬夜熬到天明，做事認真、鞠躬盡瘁的馬克西米連。

說起熬夜，現在都三點了大佬您們怎麼還不睡覺？？？

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我！想！吐！槽！聖公正的那本奧爾剛！想很久了！！！  
> 美德的最佳代言人寫過小黃書什麼的 怎麼想怎麼喜感啊啊啊


	7. 這是什麼狗血發展？（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兩個字：藥丸

馬克西米蓮現在心情微妙的不知所措。事實上，她寧願吞下卡蜜兒做的蝸牛派也不想跟好友就這樣尬到天明，特別當這「好友」是安東尼雅時。  
原裝的某石頭可能會用他豐富的（至少比她豐富的）社交經驗圓滑的帶過話題—畢竟兩人沒有曾經的革命友誼—但作為嫩薑的某石頭，她慫，不，臨時亂了陣腳。

『啊，這個時候果然要談正經事吧，哎呀說起正經事，卡蜜兒最近特別安靜乖巧啊真令人擔憂，連法文成績都下滑了6分，是不是談戀愛談到忘了課業？不行不行得跟她談談⋯等等啊，旁邊還有尊大佛悶不吭聲的在思考人生哲理呢—寫了黃書的大佛？—夠了馬克馨別在提黃書了！雖說裡面提出的問題確實值得思考⋯不不，忘了那本黃書，安東尼亞就還是天使！但是裡面的女主角好像特別耳熟—馬克馨，現在、立刻、馬上忘了它！』

我，馬克西米蓮，嫩薑版的，突然發現了什麼不得了的東西。作為一個好學的好青年，我決定確認一下自己的理論。

「安東尼雅啊，那個女的，叫啥來著—」  
「馬克馨，你說，美德—」  
兩條聲線同時響起，卻又忽然斷著。  
『她真的要跟我談那女孩背後的意思嗎？』  
『她真的要跟我談正經事嗎？』  
完全不同的出發點意外的帶來了奇怪的結果。

兩人確認了一下眼神，嗯沒錯是可以深入討論哲♂學的自己人！

在羅伯斯比爾一邊讚嘆著好友追求真理的熱忱，一邊唾棄自己初次燃起的八卦之魂時，聖茹絲特心裡也敬佩著對方敏銳的洞察力和思考的深度；馬克西米蓮問問題時絕不單純的是個問題。在她認識的馬克馨回來時，那股異樣的感覺便消散了。

「一個被踐踏的姑娘？國家的尊嚴，受苦的百姓，又或是被打破的理想、希望？」你初戀？  
「都是吧」聖公正的眼神頓時變了「美麗的良人、純真的女孩—典型的受害者，可憐又可悲」剛踏入青春期、玩世不恭、句句帶刺的她好像在那一瞬間跨越時空回來了。她嘴角掛著一絲諷刺的微笑，即使讓她露出輕蔑的表情的原因與從前相差甚多。  
「不過是寫來打發時間的垃⋯東西，文法彆扭，結構抄得不像話，象徵手法也被濫用到跟指著人的鼻子罵沒兩樣」啊，看，熊孩子聖茹絲特，能讓政府急跳腳幾天的聖茹絲特。

「這又是⋯嘛，一個自願半走半推上浪尖的人，乘著風浪呼風喚雨好不神奇」  
「結果被後浪拍死在沙灘上？」羅伯斯比爾揚起眉毛「真是生動的譬喻啊，我的好友。」  
「馬克馨！萬年不敗的你竟然被帶壞了，怎麼會？德穆蘭那傢伙就算了，你—」然後聖茹絲特就笑不出來了。

沒事在媽媽面前說人家女兒叛逆是怎樣？

安東尼雅．SF會革命大佬．PSNJM人民女神．本體是耳環．聖茹絲特的右眼皮狠狠的跳了幾下。

按理說，主角都有光環的，不會有事的啦⋯

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 廢話連篇的過度章。某人今天仍然把球打到了場外，連邊都擦不上。


End file.
